


Soft gold thread

by Naquar



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: Affection, Near Future, Other, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Soft gold thread

Soft gold thread  
"This is one of those things that are worth it" Ash kept his hand on his forehead to protect himself from the sunlight, although it was sunset.   
Fortunately, the place was not far from their apartment, so they could go there whenever they wanted.   
"True, even in my land the sunsets are beautiful" observed Eiji, with a sigh feeling a pang of nostalgia for his city so far away.   
"Then I'll be curious to see them next year," said Ash, with a smile.   
"I'm counting on it"   
"Promise?"   
"I solemnly promise"   
The red-orange, dying light of the sun was lost in Ash's hair, making it seem like thin and soft golden threads belonging to a living and throbbing creature.   
Eiji's heart skipped a beat. Was what he was looking really real? Or maybe not?   
Intrigued, Eiji parted his lips and like a curious child he stuck his fingers between Ash's locks of hair: they were soft as he had always expected.   
Gold threads. Ash spun his head.   
"What are you doing?" Eiji's cheeks turned a little red. "Sorry ... you had something in your hair"   
"Nothing, it's just that you took me by surprise," Ash replied.   
"Ok"   
The two boys stayed until the sky turned dark, making the skyscrapers of the sky stand out even more.   
"Here we go?"   
"Will we go back tomorrow?"   
Eiji asked. Ash nodded, then passed an arm affectionately around Eiji's shoulders.


End file.
